1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for cutting coke and other hard materials in bins,
adapted for being mounted to a rotationally actuated boring rod that can be lifted and lowered or to another similar component with which the water can be run under pressure into the tool casing,
water can be run under working pressure through flow channels in the casing toward the outwardly orientated boring and cutting nozzles,
being as well provided with a valve mechanism that can rotate about a coupling angle for releasing and closing the flow channel ports depending on a control input,
with which, in a first boring coupling position, the flow channel ports running to the boring nozzles are released, and the flow channel ports running to the cutting nozzles are closed, while in another coupling position of the cutting valve mechanism the flow channel ports running to the cutting nozzles are released and the flow channel ports running to the boring nozzles are closed,
whereby the valve mechanism can be switched from the boring function to the cutting function and conversely at a water pressure reduced to the coupling pressure, by rotating about the coupling angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In WO 2005/105953 is disclosed a tool of this kind, known as decoking tool for cutting coke. This tool displays, in a casing provided with boring and cutting nozzles, a virtually cylindrical flow body whereby there are extending four flow channels whose upper ports can be closed in pairs of two by means of two disk shaped closing bodies of a valve mechanism. The valve mechanism is mounted into a by-pass channel to which, on actuating the tool there flows water under high pressure from a boring rod, to which the tool is secured with a flange surrounding an inlet channel. On actuating the tool, the water enters the tool under high working pressure and there, in terms of the coupling position of a control device connecting a coupling device to the valve mechanism, the water is run either through the flow channels and an extension connected to them to the boring nozzles or through corresponding flow channels to the cutting nozzles, and is discharged there for boring or cutting the coke material.
To switch the tool from “boring” to “cutting” and conversely, the control device is provided as valve mechanism with a guiding device for the closing bodies. By way of this, the two closing bodies diametrically opposing each other can be optionally shifted over a pair of ports in the flow body for boring function or over another pair of ports therefrom for the cutting function. When the pair of ports for the boring function is closed through the closing bodies, the pair of ports to intake water for cutting is opened, and conversely.
For switching from boring function to cutting function the working pressure is lowered and the guiding device is rotated by 90° through a gear manually actuated from the outside as control device. In this case the gear comprises a bevel wheel driven by a corresponding bevel wheel on the upper side, which actuates the rotation of the control device of the guiding mechanism by 90° for switching the tool.
On switching the tool, using a pair of disk shaped closing bodies for closing the flow channel ports, whose nozzles are not actuated for the present function of the tool, bears beneficially upon the residual or coupling pressure, unlike the great surfaces of the valve plates in the tools described hereinafter. This is because the forces actuating the closing bodies through the coupling pressure, which occur on shifting the closing bodies by means of the guiding device, are comparatively low.
Nevertheless, the tool could be much improved by simplifying the coupling device for switching the tool from the boring to the cutting function, and vice-versa.
The object is to improve the handling of the known tool, in particular by simplifying the actuation of the guiding device and extending the application spectrum of the tool.